Curhatan Kyu ep 1 WEDDING DRESS
by cherryheerin
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun memesan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna soft pink untuk di pakai Sungmin di pernikahan mereka. tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata Sungmin sedang dilamar pria lain tepat saat ia ingin melamar Sungmin"
1. Chapter 1 wedding dress

**Curhatan Kyu ep. 1 " WEDDING DRESS"**

Ini adalah kisah kisah hidup seorang cho kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya curhatan curhatannya, jadi semua sudut pandang diambil dari sudut pandang cho kyuhyun. Ah ia sebagian besar inspirasi dari curhatan ini dari lagu, jadi sebaiknya readers kalau ingin lebih mendalami kisah ini di sarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu wedding dress dari taeyang. Selamat membaca.

Title : Wedding dress

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Choi Siwon

All pov of kyuhyun

Namaku cho kyuhyun, pria dengan gelar Doktor spesialis bedah dalam, sudah bekerja di Seoul Intenasional Hospital. Aku ingin bercerita tentang hidupku dan inilah kisahku yang pertama.

Wedding dress, sebuah kisah tentang gaun pengantin berwarna pink yang indah seindah gadis yang akan memakainya, itupun jika memang di pakai. Gaun indah nan manis namun anggun ini milik seorang Lee Sungmin atau yang biasa aku pangil minnie, gadis manis nan periang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang Choi Siwon.

Kalian tau tidak? Aku dan minnie-panggilan sayangku untuknya- sudah bersahabat sejak playgrup dan siwon bergabung dengan kami saat masih sd dulu. Saat sma aku mulai jatuh hati pada minnie, tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, aku takut ia menjauhiku jika aku berkata aku menyukainya. Aku takut sekali dan akhirnya memilih untuk memendam rasa itu, sampai suatu ketika aku mulai berani mengungkapkan rasaku. Hari itu tepat tanggal 13 bulan 7 aku yang pagi itu baru pulang dari AS dengan membawa gelar spesialisku, tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi kerumahnya dan berniat untuk melamar gadis manis itu, saat sampai disana aku terkejut saat kuketahui bahwa minnieku sedang dilamar oleh Choi Siwon aku tak menyangka siwon juga menyukai minnie dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi AKU TERLAMBAT, aku terlambat untuk melamarnya karna dia sudah ada yang melamar

Dan kalian tau? Minnieku menerimanya, meski aku sedikit menangkap raut ragu di wajahnya tapi ia tetap menerimanya. Hatiku hancur dan kecewa. Cincin yang sudah susah payah ku beli dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia, karena memang aku sendiri yang merancangnya, butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk menyelesaikan setiap detil pola yang melekat pada cincin itu, karena aku menginginkan cincin yang sempurna untuk orang yang sempurna seperti minnie dan juga gaun pink itu sepertinya hanya akan jadi pajangan saja, ah ania gaun itu memang hanya akan jadi pajangan saja untuk selamanya karena aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengenakan gaun itu kecuali minnieku.

Yang membuatku makin hancur adalah saat ia memintaku menyanyikan sebuah lagu kenangan kita berdua di acara pertunangannya dan kembali aku tak kuasa menolak saat dia juga memintaku menjadi seorang pianis di pesta pernikahannya yang megah itu, hatiku menangis dan aku hanya bisa mencoba terseyum agar ia tau bahwa setiap kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku meski hal itu menyakiti hatiku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan berkata pada dunia bahwa gadis yang akan menikah hari itu harusnya gadisku. Cause you should be my lady... my minnie.

Itulah kisah hidupku tentang sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna pink yang indah itu yang nyatanya tak se indah kisah yang melekat pada gaun itu.

-END-

Maaf yah kalau banyak typo bertebaran hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2 her baby

**Curhatan Kyu ep. 2 " KELAHIRAN ANAKNYA"**

Ini adalah kisah kisah hidup seorang cho kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya curhatan curhatannya, jadi semua sudut pandang diambil dari sudut pandang cho kyuhyun. Ah ia sebagian besar inspirasi dari curhatan ini dari lagu, jadi sebaiknya readers kalau ingin lebih mendalami kisah ini di sarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu ya

Title : Kelahiran anaknya

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

- Choi Siwon

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untuknya, tapi tidak untukku. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran anak pertamanya namanya choi minhyun, seorang gadis mungil, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibunya, sangat cantik, manis dan imut sayangnya dia bukan anakku, seandainya ia anakku pasti aku sangat bahagia sekali saat ia lahir. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas tugasku yang menumpuk akupun memutuskan untuk menjenguk minnnie

"annyeong minnie,," kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, huft untunglah suaminya sedang tidak ada di ruangan ini

"oh kyunnie kemarilah" ming melambai dari ranjangnya, ternyata ia sedang menggendong minhyun. Akupun mendekat padanya

"kyu lihatlah anakku cantik kan" iapun menunjukkan baby mungil dalam gendongannya

"sangat cantik dan imut sepertimu ming, oh ia kemana siwon hyung?" kuelus pipi gembul bayi manis itu

"dia baru saja pergi ke busan aish kenapa dia tidak cuti aja sih anaknya kan baru lahir" kulihat ia mempoutkan bibirnya aigo rasanya aku ingin mencium bibir itu

"mungkin ia sibuk, aigo kau sudah menjadi ibu mengapa masih kekanakan? Kau tidak mau kan kalau minhyun kalah saing denganmu. Eum kurasa siwon akan kerepotan menjaga dua bayi dirumahnya nanti"

"yak! Kau selalu meyebalkan seperti biasanya" xexexe

"ming, aku besok sudah tidak bekerja di rumah sakit lagi, aku ingin pergi ke jepang"

"jepang? Kenapa?" aku tak sanggup melihatmu semakin mesra dengan siwon ming, aku masih mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun

"aku ada tugas disana,dan mungkin akan menetap disana, rumah sakit disana membutuhkan aku ming, kauberbahagialah dengan siwon nde"

"nde, nanti kalau minhyun sudah besar aku ingin berlibur di jepang,mengunjungimu, dan kuharap kau juga memperkenalkan calon istrimu nanti ok" lucu, cintaku hanya untukmu ming, mungkin aku akan selalu sendiri nanti, karna hanya km yang aku impikan menjadi pendampingku hingga tua nanti

"ah ya sudahlah aku kembali dulu yah, banyak pasien yang menunggu dipriksa oleh dokter tampan sepertiku ini xexexe"

"nde dokter tampan,, dadah nanti main sama hyunnie lagi yah,," diapun melambaikan tangan putriya yang cantik itu

.

.

Sesampainya aku di ruanganku, kuhempaskan badan ini di kursi kerjaku. Huft , Tuhan,, kenapa ming harus melahirkan di rumah sakit ini? Aku benar benar tidak mengharapkan ini, apa kemarin belum cukup? Ming yang dilamar dihadapanku, ia menikah dihadapanku, dan sekarang? Ia melahirkan di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, aku pasti akan lebih sering melihat kemesraan dia dan siwon, ah aku benar benar tak tahan dengan takdir ini ebanyak apakah dosaku sampai engkau memberiku takdir yang berat seperti ini ah aku ingat aku memang memiliki banyak dosa, tapi sepertinya dengan kepergianku ke jepan aku akan merasa sedikit tenang, aku tak akan lagi melihat kemesraan yang mereka umbar, meski nanti aku tak bisa melihat minnieku lagi tapi tak apalah, mungkin minie memang bukan takdirku

-seminggu kemudian-

Bandara incheon, korea selatan

Sekarang adalah hari kepergianku ke jepang, ah ia minnie dan siwon serta si kecil hyunmin ikut mengantarkanku sampai bandara, meski aku dan siwon hyung sudah melarang minnie dan si kecil ikut serta namun ia memaka ingin ikut mengantarkanku ke bandara

'kyunnie,kamu disana baik baik saja yah, makannya yang teratur yah, jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu mementingkan pasien, pentingkan juga dirimu, nanti kalu kau sakit pasiennya kecewa karna ga ada dokter tampan lagi yah" aigo minnieku perhatian sekali, aku beraa ingin meninggalkan istriku xexexe aish hayalanku kambuh lagi

'kyu jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan cepat pulang ok" itu nasehat dari siwon hyung

"baiklah, ming, siwon hyung, baby hyunnie,,, terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke bandara dan aku akan menjaga diriku diana, aku bukan anak kecil lagi jadi jangan khawatir ok, sekarang kalian hanya perlu menjaga keluarga kalian, terutama si kecil hyunnie ini" ku elus pipi hyunnie yang sangat gembul dan lembut ini, rasanya akuingin menciumi pipinya dan pipi ibunya, hah tapi aku tak berani aku tak enak pada perasaan siwon hyung, cukup aku saja yang merasa sait seperti ini

"ok hyung, minnie, hyunnie aku pamit dulu yah bye" kulambaikan tanganku kepadamereka, sambil menyeret koperku dengan tangan yang lainnya aku pergi menuju pintu masuk ke pesawat yang akan mengantarku ke ngeri sakura jepang

END

Makasih udah yang buat review,, makasih sarannya,,, makasih semuannyaa

Tadinya aku mau post pas taggal 13 bulan 7 buat ngerayain happy annyversary kyumin day,, tapi ga sempet jadi di undur deh hehehe

Ayo nanti review lagi yah,, sama jangan lupa tunggu crhatan curhatan kyu lainnya

Dan yang ngeras ga suka wonmin, tenang aja akujuga ga suka wonmin kok, kan siwon itu daddyku dan mommyku itu heechul yah walaupun heechul mommy punya dua suami satunya lagi yakni hangeng tapi aku tetap anaknya sichul,,, napa kaga sibum? Soalnya kibum suamiku,,


End file.
